090814SeriadScarlet
carewornAstro1ogist CA began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 18:18 -- 06:18 CA: ((test)) 06:18 RC: ((YAS)) 06:19 CA: ((So is it safe to assume Scarlet is in her room?)) 06:21 RC: ((Yes.)) 06:23 CA: Seriad knocks on Scarlet's door, "Hey uh, Scarlet! I have some questions!" 06:23 RC: "Come in, Seriad." Scarlet calls. <3 06:26 CA: She enters, "Okay, so, first off... Uh, what're your secrets? I don't mean... like... top secret emotional stuffs, but like... cosmetics?" 06:28 CA: "Mostly because if I want to be the BEST Orgone sorceress I have to LOOK the best. I'm.. fairly certain that's how it would work..." 06:30 RC: Scarlet grins widely. "Oh my. You want a makeover!" She claps her hands together merrily. <3 06:31 CA: Seriad looks a bit nervous, "I... I guess?" 06:34 RC: Scarlet grabs your hand gingerly. "Here, here, sit at my vanity." She pulls you toward a small desk with a large mirror and lots of unlabelled bottles. <3 06:36 CA: "Wh-What's in the bottles?" 06:38 RC: "Make up, darling." <3 06:39 CA: "But I thought Make up was that powerdy stuff, there's MORE?" 06:43 RC: "Oh my sweet... You must be so confused." She grabs bottles of varying sizes, lining them up in front of you. "Primer, liquid foundation, bronzer for contouring, powder, blush, eyelid primer, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, eyebrow filler, eyebrow creme, lip exfoliator, lip balm, lip liner, lip stick, lip gloss. And that's just for your face. You'll probably need further items to maintain your hair 06:43 RC: and horns, I've no experience with those, plus things for your nails, to maintain your body hair... I could go on." <3 06:44 RC: She snaps a finger, and grabs another bottle. "And highlighter. Can't forget that. And setting powder." <3 06:44 CA: "Wha?" 06:45 RC: "What, did you think this was easy? Just smear some powder on your face and forget it?" <3 06:45 CA: "K-Kind of..." 06:46 RC: "Well, we'll make your face up. And you'll see how easy it is." She pulls a tool box out from beneath the desk, opening it to reveal a dizzying collection of brushes and clamps and weirdly shaped pieces of foam. <3 06:47 RC: "Would you like to get started?" <3 06:48 CA: "Yes!" She says excitedly 06:50 RC: She pulls a white cloth, soaked with flower-scented liquid, from her toolbox and hands it to you. "Wipe your face first, lovey. We want it clean." <3 06:51 CA: "Mm." She nods and cleans her FILTHY FACE 06:53 RC: Scarlet pumps a clear gel onto a sponge and begins spreading it in a thin layer over your face. It feels slick and glides almost too smoothly. "This is primer. It will help the make up stay on your face all day." <3 06:54 CA: "Wait, that means I'll have to do it AGAIN the next day?" 06:55 RC: "Every day." <3 06:55 RC: Scarlet sets aside the sponge, and begins applying a pale grey liquid to your face with a paintbrush. "I usually use this as a shadow, but it's about your skintone." <3 06:56 CA: "What's this do?" 06:58 RC: "Basically, skin naturally has patches of different colors. And you can have dark spots, moles, pimples, etc. This covers them all up and makes your face one uniform color, so you can decide where the other colors go." <3 07:01 CA: "That's nifty." 07:02 RC: She sets the paintbrush aside, and picks up a compact full of a soft grey powder, and turns a dial on the side, until it becomes a bit darker. "We're going to give you some slightly more pronounced cheekbones, and a longer nose, by making your faces natural shadows a tiny bit deeper. Make a fish face for me dear." <3 07:03 CA: Seriad makes the best fish face. 07:06 RC: Scarlet brushes the dark powder in the hollows of Seriad's cheeks, and down the sides of her nose. "You know, Seriad, you're actually quite pretty." <3 07:08 CA: "Really? You think so? T-Thank you!" 07:12 RC: Scarlet smiles and picks up a large fluffy brush, blending the powder into the liquid, before moving on to another bottle. "Close your eyes, Seriad." <3 07:14 CA: She obliges, "Thanks for your help Scarlet!" 07:18 RC: You feel her fingers on your eyelids, followed by a soft and hard brushes, with prickly bristles. then a few smooth strokes with something long, cold and thin. "Open your eyes, Seriad." <3 07:20 CA: "Am I suddenly beautiful now?" 07:23 RC: "No. We've barely finished your eyes." She's already started applying soft teal powder to a different brush. "Going to make your cheeks look a little flushed, like you're thinking about naughty things." <3 07:24 CA: "Oh. Well alright!" 07:26 RC: Scarlet shrugs. "Boys like it." She applies it along the outer edge of your cheekbones, then moves on to a pressed pale grey powder. "I'm going to set what i've done so far. What color lipstick do you like?" <3 07:27 CA: "Hrm... I dunno... Teal?" 07:30 RC: "All right." She brushes powder all over your face, then picks up a black tube. When she opens it, you see a golden stick with dark brown grains in it. "First we have to exfoliate your lips. Pucker up, Sweety." <3 07:30 CA: Puckering to the fullest, "Puckering!" 07:32 RC: She drags the stick over your lips, and it scratches like hell. But a moment later your lips feel buttery smooth, and taste like sugar. "Now, some primer." She opens up another tube with a pale yellow stick in it. <3 07:32 RC: After applying the primer, she picks up a pen, and twists it until it turns teal, then leans forward, drawing along the outside of your lips. <3 07:33 RC: "We're almost done sweety." She now applies thick teal cream with a brush, then spreads a clear liquid over it, that burns like fire for a moment before settling down. <3 07:34 CA: Seriad squirms a little, "Bluh, how does that even work?" 07:36 RC: "It makes your lips swell up a little bit, so they look pouty and kissable." Scarlet nods to the mirror. "Take a look." <3 07:37 CA: Seriad begins making eyebrows at herself in the mirror, "It looks nice!" 07:38 RC: You definitely look more polished. "I don't have hair, so I can't help you there, but maybe braiding or something?" She shrugs. <3 07:39 CA: Seriad shrugs as well, "I'll think of something I guess." 07:41 RC: "As for clothes, I think I have a dress you can borrow if you like. OH! We should do your nails." <3 07:43 CA: Seriad glances down at her nails, "That'd be nice..." 07:44 RC: "Let me take a look at them?" Scarlet holds out her hand expectantly. <3 07:46 CA: Seriad holds out her hands, revealing horribly done and chipped nail polish. It is most disgraceful 07:47 RC: Scarlet clicks her tongue and pulls another cloth out of a different box, using it to wipe away the chipped polish. "What color would you like?" <3 07:48 CA: "You know, I think I want to change it up a little! How about... Green?" 07:52 RC: "Awesome. Glitter?" She applies a layer of emerald green to your nails while she speaks. <3 07:53 CA: "Hmm... Sure!" 07:54 RC: Scarlet applies a layer of glitter, then a thick layer of something clear, that makes the glitter sparkle and shine. "Hold still." She takes a wand with a bright blue light, and waves it over your fingernails. When she pulls it away, the polish is dry. <3 07:57 CA: Seriad ooh's and aah's this is much nicer than she's ever done! 07:58 RC: Scarlet grins. "You look good, sweety! What are you going to wear?" <3 08:00 CA: "What about that dress you mentioned!" 08:03 RC: She grins. "Rilset doesn't particularly like this one, so you are more than welcome to it." She passes a sylladex card to you, depicting a flowing black gown. <3 08:05 CA: "Ooh! It looks beautiful!" 08:10 CA: Seriad decaptchalogues it and changes clothes 08:13 CA: Seriad smiles, "Thank you, Scarlet!" and wraps her in a hug, she turns and runs off to do god knows what 08:14 CA: ((Thanks for the log RC!))